


Tonight You Belong to Me

by jeromevaleska



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Cunnilingus, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual dialogue, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Around, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is with Alice, but he doesn't really want to be with her anymore, he wants you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You Belong to Me

Tom had desired you from afar for as long as he could remember. He had gazed at you from across the library whenever Alice wasn't looking, had yearned to dance with you at parties, and he always found himself spending alone time with you whenever Alice wasn't around.

You felt the same way, only you were Alice's best friend so you knew the feelings you had for the solider were wrong, wrong in every sense of the word. It ate you up inside, you couldn't have these kind of feelings for your best friend's beau. It was a betrayal and you knew it would be the catalyst that would lead to the inevitable rift in your friendship. A love like this was forbidden so you thought it was best to keep these affections to yourself but you found it so difficult whenever you caught him looking at you with that soft smile, it made you want to forget everything and just lose yourself in him. You mentally kicked yourself every time you caught yourself thinking about him, about what his lips would taste like, his body against yours, sharing the same breath, and how he would say your name as you two made love. No, you had to stop, this all had to stop, you couldn't let yourself think about it anymore because it made you feel hot with need and desire for him. You hated yourself for it because you felt like the shittiest friend out there.

You tried to draw away from the two of them, declining invitations and trying to find excuses not to be around Tom, but it was harder than it seemed. You didn't want to give in to your selfish needs, but with each lingering gaze and the brushes of his fingers against your skin whenever he hugged you - you knew it wouldn't be long until you gave in into these feelings and accepted them.

He was here again, standing in the doorway to your bedroom as though he belonged there. You had not expected anyone so his sudden entrance startled you. You took a deep breath and slowly relaxed your hand, which had tightened on the bow on your hair when you heard the door open. You looked straight ahead and met his eyes in the mirror with as much calm as you could muster. This effort took up all your concentration and you couldn't move or speak, merely looking at his reflection, drinking it in greedily as your pulse quickened.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and allowing the corners of his mouth to curve into a somewhat teasing smirk.

"I wasn't expecting you, is all," you smiled slightly and bit your lower lip coyly.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said with a smile before he asked, "can I come in?"

"Yes, of course," you answered and patted the seat next to you. He walked in and sat down, keeping a short distance between you two, and you selfishly wished that he was closer.

"Alice is sleeping," he told you, and you merely nodded your head, unsure on how to respond to that.

"Okay," you replied before you asked, "shouldn't you be off to bed too?"

"Y/N," he said your name, and it instantly caught your attention, snapping your head up to look at him, your eyes focused on his as he spoke, "I'm not happy with Alice. Don't misunderstand me; she's smart, funny, and a beautiful young woman, but I don't love her."

You knew that, with the way he looked at you and how he always favored spending time with you rather than she, and you nearly cracked a smile at that but you suppressed it half-way through.

"She loves you," the words came out as a mumble, and he continued.

"I've tried, but I can't love her the way she loves me," he admitted. "I've always seen Alice as another good friend of mine, but never anything more," he said as he scooted a little closer to you, meeting your gaze. "Since so many people believed we would be the perfect couple, I thought maybe they were right and I was being the one that was crazy, but I found myself not caring to be with her anymore," he bit his lower lip before he added, "as awful as it sounds, maybe I was just hoping I would get closer to you because you were always around each other," he confessed, all this time his gaze never averted, and you noticed him tightening his hands together, he was truly frustrated with himself.

You felt such a rush of relief to hear his confession, it was everything you wanted to hear, but you still tried to talk yourself into not betraying your friend, you couldn't.

"Don't feel ashamed if you hadn't noticed my true feelings, I purposely kept them hidden not to worry anyone," he said. His eyes dug deep into yours, and you found your cheeks reddening as he did. You blinked rapidly and zipped your stare away from his, in an attempt to block out the fluttery feeling in your chest.

"I know I'm not the only one, I know you feel this way too," he reached his hand out to yours, holding it firmly in his before he lifted it up to plant a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Tom," you whispered his name softly, your cheeks blossoming brighter upon the brush of his lips.

His stare deepened before you felt him grasp your shoulders and pull you into an embrace.

"T-Tom, what are you-?"

"Y/N, you've always been on my mind, and not just recently, for a long time now. You've interested me in ways I never understood. I didn't want my feelings getting in the way of our friendship, but I can't keep it together anymore," he confessed, and nodded your head slightly while you listened. He tightened the embrace, and you remained stiff and silent, unable to get a hold of yourself. "I really want to be with you, Y/N," he whispered. When the declaration escaped him, you gasped in disbelief.

You took a deep breath, and he moved back a little so he could grip your chin and tilt it to his level, getting a good look at you. Your face was crimson, voice rocky as you scrutinized him.

"I... I don't know what to say," you uttered quietly to yourself.

He continued, "You're the person I'd like to be with, no one else, just you," he leaned in closer so that he was breathing against your soft lips, making you shiver upon the contact. "Alice doesn't have to know, she won't know," he murmured, "as long as we're quiet."

You knew how wrong this all was, and you were sure he knew too, but there was no denying how much you wanted him. You just had to have him, and you tried to convince yourself that maybe just this once... maybe you could let your desire take over for one night, just this once – but you had already lost the battle once you found yourself thinking that.

Suddenly, you reached up to press your lips upon his, tilting your head to the side as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He gripped your waist tightly as he deepened the kiss, his lips passionate and longing. "Y/N," he pulled away for a moment when he breathed, then he leaned back into another kiss, tugging on your bottom lip until you gasped for him.

His hand moved to the crook of your neck and he drew you in closer, his lips feeling more aggressive than the last. You didn't mind in the slightest, and you kissed him back with an equal amount of vigor.

"Tom," you trembled, not out of fear, but out of surprise and pleasure, and once again you both locked gazes. As he leaned in, your stomach knotted and your heart was beating faster, you could see the fire in his eyes as they lured you in. You angled your head up, waiting to accept another kiss. You closed your eyes and felt his lips again, but it was stronger. You both moaned lightly as he pressed his lips down on yours. You could feel his tongue swipe across your bottom lip a couple of times, asking for entry once again. You wanted to feel and taste more of him too, so you held him tighter and opened your mouth wider to allow him inside.

He didn't waste any time, he cradled your head in his large hands and tilted you up so he made a better entry, his wet tongue slipping into your mouth. You gripped his shirt and pulled him closer, as if he could never be close enough. His tongue explored every path he could reach until he had to break away for air. The taste of you made him return inside of you more quickly and with more force than the first poke. A louder moan erupted from you two, your cheeks burning and drips of sweat beginning to form on your faces. You were melting under him, panting heavier as your mouths moved faster, your breaths shortening.

Eventually he broke away and you let out a startled squeak as your back hit the mattress, which made him chuckle lightly. You laughed with him, feeling yourself relax as he pressed his forehead to yours, still laughing quietly. You felt both of his hands slide up underneath your dress as he moved his mouth to your ear.

"May I?" he asked, breathless and excited. You pressed your cheek to his so he could feel your nod. His fingers curled under the hem, and you felt his knuckles gently brushing your skin as he dragged it up. You arched up into him to try and make things easier, triggering a strangled groan from him when you accidentally ground your hips against him. He tugged you up slightly to pull your dress all the way off, then sat back and openly gaped at you. You blushed, and instinctively moved your hands to cover yourself. He saw your move and intercepted your hands, linking his fingers with yours.

"Please don't," he said under his breath, "you're just, you're so beautiful I couldn't help it."

"Thank you," you replied in a coy tone, delighting in the blush that coursed down from his face to his neck and chest.

He moved your linked hands above your head and leaned down to kiss you again, like he couldn't get enough of the taste even if he tried. After a moment, he pulled away and unlinked your hands. He began to kiss down your neck, making you tilt your head up and sigh contentedly while sliding your hands into his hair. He kept kissing down, across your shoulders and collarbone, until he reached the edge of your corset. There, he propped his chin on your breastbone and looked up at you, fingers teasing the edge of the fabric. You nodded to give him permission and he guided his hand to the back, pulling the binding apart.

Once your chest was exposed, he gave a low groan and kissed each one quickly before continuing his path down your body. One hand came up to gently squeeze and play with a breast, making you gasp and twitch with pleasure. You could feel him grinning as he kissed along your hipbone and you were tempted to yank his hair, but a particularly hard squeeze distracted you, making your hips roll up. He pressed his down in response, grinding hard against your thigh. He nipped your hipbone and dug his fingers into the waistband of your petticoat before looking up at you.

"May I?" he asked again.

"Of course," you murmured in reply. He sat up suddenly, gently tugging the petticoat over your hips, and you lifted them to help. As soon as they were pulled off, you had a powerful urge to cover yourself. Your arms twitched as if to wrap one across your chest and the other around your hips. Before you could move, however, he turned back from tossing the article of clothing onto the floor.

You felt pinned by the weight of his gaze as his eyes swept across your nearly bare body. He'd been forced to move down between your feet to get your petticoat off and now he knelt there, mouth hanging open slightly as he took in the sight of you.

"Y/N," he said, voice dry and more of a croak than anything else. "You have to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

You responded by stretching your hands towards him, wordlessly begging for him to come closer. He moved immediately, crawling back up your body to settle his knees between your thighs and stretched forward to kiss you soundly. You sighed happily into his mouth, momentarily putting aside your insecurity and drowning in the taste of his mouth and the feel of his body against yours, it was as perfect as the way you imagined it would be.

He pulled back first, resting his forehead against yours as his hands crept along your arms in search of yours. When he found them he linked your fingers together and pulled your hands up and down his body. You blushed when you felt your fingers brush his hipbones. He bumped his nose gently against yours.

"It's okay to touch you know," he murmured softly, lips just brushing against yours. You nodded your head and gently placed your hands on his hips. Slowly, you slid them around to his stomach, and up his chest even more gradually, making him shiver. He shifted to press his face into your neck, pressing his lips there and letting out tiny sighs against your skin as you felt over his muscles. When you made it back to his neck, you stopped, unsure of what to do. He kissed your neck more firmly before sitting up slightly.

"Have you done anything like this before?" he asked gently. You looked away and shook your head shyly. You were a little embarrassed to admit it, and every time you imagined that you were with him like this, your nerves didn't get the best of you but now that it was a reality, you couldn't help but feel anxious. You had been saving yourself for him all this time, as bad as that sounded considering he was never yours.

You felt one of his hands slide around your cheek and let him turn your face back to him, he gave you a small smile.

"Do you want to? It's okay to say no, and if you do I'll stop right now," he reassured you, "I want to make sure you want this just as much as me."

You hesitated for a moment because your mind flashed an image of your best friend, but you quickly chased it away, you couldn't think about her at a time like this, no, you had to have him, just this once, like you told yourself. Tonight he belonged to you.

"No, I - I want to," you said, nervous but determined.

"And you'll tell me if you decide you don't at any point?" he checked, he was always such a gentleman, and it only made you want him more. You nodded firmly and his smile grew as he stretched forward to leave a kiss upon your cheek. When he leaned back he grabbed your hands and brought them back to his hips.

"You let me undress you, I think it's about time I return the favor," he pointed out. "I'm going to roll on my back to make it easier, okay?"

When you nodded, he rolled back to where he had started on your bed, pulling you on top of him. You knelt over his thighs and hooked your fingers through his waistband, looking at him for reassurance. He nodded encouragingly and wrapped his hands over yours, helping you push the cloth away. You pulled his pants down his legs carefully, gently sliding them off his feet and dropping them on the floor, doing the same with his shirt. Then you looked back up his body and couldn't hold back a tiny moan at the sight of him in just his underwear, which did nothing to conceal the bulge of his erection. You knelt uncertainly by his ankles until he beckoned you up.

You moved up and straddled his thighs, hovering over him as he took your right hand in his left and placed it on his hip, even with the top of his underwear. You hesitantly curled your fingers into the waistband.

"You can take them off or you can touch first, if you're more comfortable with that," he said gently.

Feeling more comfortable now that you had permission, you slid your hand over his underwear, gliding your fingers over his bulge. You heard him suck in a sharp breath at your feather-light touch and felt his hips barely twitch underneath you. You gripped him loosely through the fabric, delighted when he let out a low, pleased groan.

"Is that okay?" you asked, and he let out a breathless chuckle.

"Love, it is far, far better than okay," he assured you.

You continued to palm him through his underwear, enjoying the soft, breathy gasps he let out every few seconds. He didn't let you continue for long, however, gently tugging your hands away after a moment or two. You looked up into his face in confusion.

"If you keep that up love, it'll be over before it starts," he told you with a half grin, and you giggled softly at that.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he told you, gently squeezing your hands. "If anyone should be embarrassed, it's me. Come on, let's get these off, okay?"

He waited for your nod before placing your hands back on his underwear and letting you tug them down and off his legs. You tossed the garment on the floor and turned back to face him when you were abruptly tossed onto your back. You squeaked with surprise as his face appeared above you, smiling warmly. You couldn't help but glance down his body and swallowed a gulp upon the sight of his unrestrained erection. His voice pulled your gaze back to his face.

"Hey, I won't hurt you, I promise," he said firmly, "and if you want to stop, you just tell me okay?"

You nodded shakily in reply and he pressed a light kiss to your nose.

"I'm going to take this off now, okay?" he asked quietly. You nodded again, and he made quick work of your smallclothes, peeling the final pieces of clothing off your body. Once it was off, he tossed it somewhere onto the floor. You took a deep breath, and you felt his hands rest on your knees, skimming up your legs to settle on your hips.

"You're so beautiful," he said gently, "you're perfect."

"You really think so?" you asked shyly in reply, turning your face fully towards him.

"Of course I do," he laughed softly, his hands rubbing small circles into your hipbones. He leaned down and began to kiss all over your stomach.

"What do you want?" he asked, voice nearly a purr. You shuddered at the sudden change in his tone, and you felt him mouth over your hipbone, then suck suddenly, making you gasp and arch up into his mouth. He grinned against your hip and looked up to catch your eye again.

"Come on love, what do you want?" he urged. You took in a shuddering breath at the sound of his voice, and managed to find yours.

"Will you just... touch me?" you managed to get out, redness creeping into your ears, and he smiled with a nod of his head.

"I think I can manage that," he murmured, leaning down to suck on your hip again. You gripped at his hair tightly, eyes sliding shut to enjoy the pleasure. You felt his hands start at the base of your ribs, sliding down your hips and tickling just enough to make you giggle. His mouth curved into a smile against your hip as his hands slid over the top of your thighs. He gently moved his hands to tap his fingertips against the inside of your legs, encouraging you to spread them for him. You did so, slowly and shyly, opening your eyes curiously to see what he was going to do.

Once your legs were spread enough, he slid one hand up to rub your hipbone while the other moved to gently cup you. Your eyelids fluttered as you arched up, grinding yourself into his hand. He gently pressed down on your hip, encouraging you to lie flat. You managed it with some difficulty, and his other hand moved, parting your lips and sliding up to press lightly on your clit. You both groaned together, and you barely restrained yourself from arching up again.

"Y/N," he breathed, gently rubbing his finger through your folds. You let out a high-pitched whine in response, wiggling your hips to ask for more. He found your entrance and slowly, carefully slid a finger in. "We have to be quiet, okay?" he told you, stopping his motions with his eyes glued to your face.

"Ah yes, okay," you uttered lowly. Slowly, you shifted your hips and let out a low moan when he rubbed against your inner walls. He responded immediately, slowly curling his finger up which made you gasp in response, arching up closer towards him.

His hand never stopped moving inside of and against you, but you felt his body shift and suddenly he was pressing his lips to yours. You opened your mouth willingly, nipping at his lip and groaning into his mouth when a second finger teased at your entrance. You accepted it willingly, arching even more powerfully into his hand and whining with every pump of his fingers. His lip broke from yours, moving to press sloppy kisses to your face as he murmured to you.

"You sound so perfect right now," he groaned out, burying his face in your neck as his fingers stretched you and the heel of his hand ground over your clit.

"Tom, please, please," you whined, high pitched and needy. He groaned in response and shifted down your body again to kiss down your hipbones, and you both found yourselves getting lost in the pleasure, forgetting to be quiet. Your eyes were long since closed and you knew there was no way you could stop your hips from rolling into his hand. Suddenly, there was hard suction over your clit, and you gasped loudly at that, throwing your head back, hair spread all over the sheets. Your body started quivering violently as your inner walls pulsed with orgasm. You let out a long, low whine as you came, clenching around his fingers, which didn't stop moving until your body collapsed back onto the bed. Then he kissed your lower belly, murmuring into your skin.

"So beautiful love, so beautiful like that," he breathed against you. It took you a moment to regain mental clarity, but once you did you dug your fingers into his hair and tugged to encourage him to come up your body. He did, and once there you pulled his mouth down to yours, crashing your lips together and doing your best to thank him with your kiss. He groaned into your mouth in response and you felt yourself tremble with lingering arousal.

"Please, can I?" he begged against your lips, pulling your hand between you two to brush against his throbbing hardness, making you groan in return.

"Yes, yes, I want it, Tom please," you gasped into his mouth. You felt his fingers slide out of you, unable to repress a low whine at the loss. He let out a low chuckle in response and linked his fingers with yours so they were both around his member. He helped you stroke him a few times, then shifted back and guided himself to your entrance. He glanced up, locking his eyes with you, and slowly pushed himself in.

He moved slowly, because you probably would have come right then if he'd gone any faster. As it was, you groaned the whole time he slid in, and tapered off to a high whine when he was fully seated inside you. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against yours, breathing heavily and clearly trying desperately to go slow. He moved in gradual, smooth thrusts, and you locked your legs around his waist, digging your heels into his back.

"Faster please, Tom," you ground out. He moaned in response, and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into you with a low grunt.

You matched his new, faster pace, quickly learning how to roll your hips up into his to make it better for both of you. You both kept at it for a while before he moved his face to kiss your throat and start to talk.

"You feel so good, Y/N, I can't, I can't last much longer," he told you, groaning as he rocked into you again.

"Please, please, it's so good, I'm almost there," you begged him, hands raking down his back before wrapping around him. He moved immediately, one hand sliding down to pinch and roll your clit while he sucked hard on the side of your neck.

That was it for you. You slammed your hips up to meet his one final time before coming again with a whine of his name. He groaned yours in response, and you could feel him emptying inside of you, making your walls clench harder involuntarily. When you were done, you slumped back on the bed and stroked his hair as his member twitched a few final times. Then, it was quiet. Neither of you spoke or moved as you laid tangled together, sweaty and gasping for air. Eventually, he propped himself up on his elbows and pulled out of you, making both of you moan lowly.

You both didn't say a word and just lied there, panting loudly and trying to simmer down. Heaving and swallowing were the only sounds present as you both gazed up at the ceiling.

After minutes of just breathing, you both interlocked hands and waited for your hearts to gradually calm down. Once they were reaching a normal pace, you both faced each other, your mouths opening from time to time, allowing more oxygen inside. He finally gave you a smile and chuckled, tightening his hold around your hand then lifted it up to give it a gentle peck. You shuffled closer, and then set your head on his chest.

"You're amazing, did you know that?" you soon laughed and placed your free hand on your forehead. You both chuckled some more then silenced. You closed your eyes and listened to the beating of his heart, it was still faster than normal, but it was soothing. Your head rose up and down whenever he inhaled and exhaled. He gazed up at the ceiling and smoothed his palm over your messy locks. The room was humid and it smelt of sex, which was good and bad, if anyone were to walk in now they would immediately figure out what happened in here.

Because of the deafening silence in the room, you had a chance to think. What if Alice came busting in like she sometimes did? What if she woke up to look for Tom because he wasn't there? You could not even begin to imagine the look on her face if she saw you two lying together. She came to Tom's mind as well, even though he could not reciprocate her feelings, he still cared about her, and felt terrible for doing this to her as well. The sound of faint whimpers caught his attention and he traced it to the girl lying on him.

As much as you loved Tom, the fact still remained that you betrayed your best friend, Alice, someone else you cared deeply for but still not as much as you felt for the one lying right beside you. What were you going to do once she found out, because eventually she would? You knew her well; the scent of Tom and your shame wouldn't go pass her. What would happen once everyone you both knew found out? Everyone's respect for you two would diminish, and they would never be able to look at you the same way anymore. These thoughts raced through your mind and before you knew it, tears were falling. You tried to remain quiet, but had so much trouble with it that faint sobs slipped through.

"Oh Y/N," he instinctively understood and wrapped comforting arms around you, hugging you closely, his hand still stroking your hair, and you openly sobbed into his chest.

"We're horrible people Tom," you wept.

"It'll be alright," he automatically coaxed, but who was he trying to kid?

You sniffed and swallowed a sob. "You know that's not true... What are we going to do? She's going to find out and once she does," you couldn't finish your sentence as fresh emotions hit you. You cried a little louder and he tried to soothe you by rocking back and forth. You were both feeling hopeless, neither one of you knew what to do. He straightened up and nodded to himself.

"We're just going to have to find a way to get through this. We will eventually, okay? It won't be easy, but we will, we'll figure something out," he spoke looking down at you as you looked up at him.

You nodded, "You're always right, Tom. I want you to know that I've been lying to you, and I'm sorry."

He kissed your forehead and said, "No it's okay. I've been lying to myself; I should have come for you a long time ago. It's my burden to bear, not yours."

You looked away from him and shook your head in disagreement, "No, but if I-"

He put a finger to your lips to hush you then slid it under your chin and tilted your head up so you could only look at him. "None of that matters now."

Your eyes filled with new tears. You opened your mouth and confessed, "Tom... I love you."

He nodded and pulled your face closer before he answered, "And I love you, Y/N. No matter what happens, I can promise you that," he told you. He saw your lips curl up into a soft smile and pulled you in for the last kiss of the night which was soft and heartfelt.

You both didn't know what the future had in store for you, but all you could do was hope. Hope that you both would overcome this cruel twist of fate and to one day remain in each other's embrace just as you were now with no grievance and no remorse.


End file.
